When You Were Young
by Too Rare To Die
Summary: A songfic ficlet. AU Elsanna. "She isn't Prince Charming or your traditional knight in shining armor. She's just Elsa, and that's enough for Anna." R&R, pretty please.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or the song When You Were Young by The Killers.**

**A/N: I don't know what this is. Should I make this into an actual story or no? **

Anna remembers a time when she thought that life wouldn't be complete without the perfect Prince Charming. When she was young, fairy tales were far from impossible. Especially with Hans.

But then, Anna grew up. And she's glad that she did. For all Hans' charm, he was nothing but a sleaze-ball. A lying, cheating sleaze-ball. But she was young and dumb, the perfect combination for a sleaze-ball to worm his way back into her heart, over and over again.

Finally, when she came to her senses, she met the one. _She_ isn't Prince Charming or your typical knight in shining armor. She's just Elsa, and that's enough for Anna.


	2. Chapter 2:Where The Lines Overlap

**A/N:I don't know if this should be modern day or around the time period in Frozen. What do you think?**

Anna remembers the reason Hans seemed like the perfect guy. Her parents just didn't care enough. Neglect is the perfect driving force to blind anyone into doing something stupid. And the stupid thing that Anna did was Hans. Well, actually, he wasn't the first stupid thing.

You see, Anna had been so fed up with her home life that one night, she went out. To a bar. At age 18.

To be honest, she only went there for the attention she'd get from her parents. Her family was rich and famous so her parents would no doubt find out about her escapades. She just wasn't expecting this beautiful stranger to show up.

She hadn't noticed him at first, which surprised her because this guy was gorgeous. Auburn hair, chiseled face and body, decent looking sideburns. How did she not notice this god sitting next to her? Thankfully, or not thankfully, he noticed her first.

"Hi. Can I buy you a drink? You look a little parched," the gorgeous stranger asked with a smile.

Anna had to admit, she was a little flustered at the idea of this stranger even paying attention to her. Usually, people only pay attention to her clumsiness or the loads of money associated with her last name. "Um, no thank you," she politely declined, adding in a quiet whisper," I'm, uh, underage."

The stranger's smile widened. "Then why are you at a bar?"

Anna blushed furiously and said in a high pitched voice,"I don't even know your name. Why do I have to explain myself to you?"

The stranger let out a small chuckle. "Because you're Anna Andersen. A famous and beautiful heiress like you has to provide an explanation for everything you do. By the way, I'm Hans."

Anna didn't think it was possible, but the blush she was sporting had deepened. "You know me?"

Hans' face turned incredulous. "Of course I know you. Who doesn't know you?"

Before Anna could stop herself, she muttered,"My parents."

A wistful smile had shown up on Hans' face. "I know the feeling. Having 12 older brothers really limits your chances of being noticed by your parents."

Anna wore a sorrowful smile on her face. She had finally met someone who could relate to her.

And so, it began. Anna and Hans had talked for hours and hours. About meaningless subjects. About meaningful subjects. Until the owner of the bar had to kick them out. Hans rubbed the back of his neck nervously,"I really enjoyed talking to you, Anna. And I was sorta hoping we could do this again?"

Anna didn't believe in miracles, but she did now. A guy like him and a girl like her? Who would've thought? "Sure. I would love to. Just give me your number and we'll work something out."

Anna remembers thinking about how they were both neglected, how they were both broken. She remembers thinking that maybe, just maybe, they could fix each other.


	3. Chapter 3:You Found Me

The first time that Anna met Elsa is a time that Anna can't really remember. She remembers going to the same bar that she met Hans in. She remembers the melancholy feeling of the situation. She had went to the bar after catching Hans cheating for the third time so her plans didn't entail much. Just getting drunk to the point of forgetting Hans and her parents and her life.

Anna can remember up to her fourth drink. After that, everything's a bit fuzzy.

She had ordered drink after drink. Maybe it was because of her desire to get drunk. Maybe it was because of her desire to have an excuse to talk to the beautiful bartender. She just knows that she wanted to forget and that the bartender was doing a pretty good job of helping her forget. Now, Anna wishes, with every fiber of her being, that she could remember that night. For that was the night that she almost became Hans.

She just remembered thinking Hans was the one, her Prince Charming, her true love. She held on to the belief that he would change his cheating ways. But after catching him three times, Anna was losing her hope. Maybe she wasn't meant to be happy. Maybe no one wanted to grant her a happily ever after. She remembers thinking these thoughts until meeting the bartender.

Beautiful did not begin to cover her. Platinum blonde hair, skin as white as snow, eyes as blue as the sky. For a brief moment, Anna thought that Hans wasn't the most attractive person she'd met. Anna quickly shook off the thought and greeted the beautiful stranger. "Hey."

"Hello. What can I get you?"

"I'll take some tequila. I'm Anna by the way."

The goddess smiled, "I'm Elsa. One bottle of tequila coming up."

As she reached for the bottle on the top shelf, Anna noticed the tattoos that littered the blond's body. Now, Anna wasn't raised in a very religious family(just nannies and butlers) but she knew the Bible enough to know that it said something about maintaining your body. And she's pretty sure injecting ink into your skin didn't count as maintaining your body. "That's a lot of tattoos."

Elsa briefly looked up from filling up a glass with the tequila. "Yeah. Most of them are quotes or song lyrics in different languages. I've been meaning to get a few more but I never seem to have enough time now, with work and all."

Anna took the glass and downed it's contents. "Philosophical meanings, right?"

The blond gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah. Enough about me. What brings you here?"

"A cheating boyfriend."

Elsa lost her smile. "Let me get you a refill."

"Thanks. I probably wouldn't even be here if I had actual friends who care. I'm usually surrounded by people who only like me for my money."

Elsa's face grew somewhat angry. "A nice pretty girl like you? Having no true friends? Well, that's just against nature's laws."

Anna giggled. "You know, you'd make a nice friend."

Elsa's smile returned as she handed Anna her second drink. "I'll tell you what. I'm gonna let my co-worker take over my shift and I'll stay with you and have a few drinks."

Anna blushed. "You're sure he won't mind? You're sure you don't mind?"

Elsa's smile broadened. "I'd do anything to see you happy. After all, I'm a 'nice friend'. Besides, Olaf loves listening to drunk people."

And so the night continued. Elsa and Anna drinking and joking. Anna couldn't remember a time when she'd had so much fun, even with Hans.

This is the part where Anna can't remember much. Thankfully, Elsa hadn't drank as much as her and could still think reasonably. But Anna cannot remember what happened no matter how hard she tries. Anna can only rely on Elsa's memory. However, she does remember waking up in Elsa's bed, half-naked.


	4. Chapter 4:Can You Stand the Rain?

The second time Anna met Hans, it was in a storm. Oddly enough, she had been putting off contacting him. If her parents taught her anything, it was to never trust anyone who knows your name before you know theirs. Odds are that they want to get to know your money and not you. But he had never left her thoughts. In fact, when she saw him standing there with an umbrella in hand like her knight in shining armor, she thought she was daydreaming again. He almost looked like he surprised to see her. Almost.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They held each others stare. Hans, under the safety of his umbrella. Anna, at the mercy of the rain. Finally, Hans broke the staring and coughed. He pointed behind her. "Shouldn't you be in there? What are you doing out here?"

The 'there' he was referring to was obviously the lavish mansion behind Anna. How he knew where she lived, Anna didn't question at the time. Her judgement was clouded by his smile. She had never seen a smile as perfect as his. Then again, she hadn't witnessed many smiles. Only stacks of money and paperwork. No faces, no happiness. A few of the maids smiled politely at her occasionally, but it never reached their eyes. She was just a spoiled little rich kid to them.

She, in turn, pointed behind Hans. "That's my favorite café. Right across the street from my house. The question is, Mr...?"

Hans smiled at her. "Westerguard."

Anna smiled back and moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Right. The question is, Mr. Westerguard; What are _you _doing here? You stalking me?"

She was only joking but Hans visibly paled. "N-no. It's ju-just that-"

Anna smirked. It was nice to see his cool persona falter. She was enjoying teasing him. "Just whar?"

Hans sighed and ran a hand through his dry hair, unlike Anna's, who was still standing out in the rain. "It's just that I needed to see you again. You never called and I thought that we clicked and..."

Anna's smirk fell. It wouldn't be until long after this encounter that Anna would realize that he was guilt tripping her. He would do it many times before she finally figures it out. But hey, she was young and dumb and thought she was in love. Hans took advantage of that. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I would've called but I just don't trust people easily and-"

"Anna, easy. Easy, " Hans' light chuckle washed away any guilt Anna was feeling. "It's okay. I completely understand. I'll admit that I saw you on TV and admired you from afar but that was before I met you and got to know you. I looked at you as someone unattainable with a lot of money but now I see that you're just like me. You're only human." He took her wet, cold hand in his. His hand was rough, burdened with calluses, and their hands didn't fit perfectly together but Anna didn't care. She was hooked on his words. "You're misunderstood, neglected." He shyly looked into her eyes. "I don't think I've ever connected with someone like I connect with you. And I don't care about your money. I only care about you." Years later, Anna would have to give him credit: he was a spectacular liar. But now, his words sealed the deal for Anna. She tightened her grip on his hand and lightly tugged on it.

"You wanna...have some coffee with me? I know it seems like I only like this place because it's close to my house but I swear that they have the best coffee, the best eveything."

Hans followed her into the shop, shaking out his umbrella. "Their hot chocolate is to die for, or so I've heard."

It took Anna three months to realize, soon after the first time she caught him cheating, that he never let her under his umbrella. It took her a year to realize that Hans didn't have a chivalrous bone in his body. It took her two and a half years to meet someone who did, in the bar that she met Hans in. The blue eyed stranger whose only act of unchivalrousness was stealing her heart and leaving her alone in a strange bed.


End file.
